


Not everything is destroyed forever

by Ash_The_Devil



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_The_Devil/pseuds/Ash_The_Devil
Summary: Years ago in another universe there was a broken person. Still young, far too young to have gone through what they had, but it happened anyways. They meet some people along the way who try to help them and maybe things evolve further. Perhaps they will learn that what they have isn’t bad and can be used to help. Nor that they are the only one.





	Not everything is destroyed forever

They were walking along a long, beaten and washed away path towards their house after a long day of university. Silver was very unimpressed by how daft they’re classmates were and all the looks they got for their clothing style and looks. Silver had silver hair that was down to their chin with deep violet eyes that sometimes looked blue. They were fairly flat chested giving them a slightly masculine look at times. They also preferred to wear hoodies or loose tops along with joggers and on the rare occasion jeans. Silver was also a bit on the shorter side of 5’’2.

Their actual name wasn’t Silver but it might as well be to everyone who knew her. Their parents were dead from the aeroplane accident coming back to their home country of Benzala and then their grandparents had died picking during the drive back to to their house because of a mugger. They had been the only one too live but no one knew. Not their friends from Bloranta, nor their remaining family in Tessarin. Now, Silver works two part time jobs over the weekend to pay for the bills of living in their house and has no friends. Afraid that if they get attached, they’d lose them too.

Coming back out of their memories, they realised that they had finally reached their house and unlocked the front door and walked in, looking it behind them.Thinking back on it, Silver realised that they should’ve been able to stop it. They had dreams of it things in the future happening before, but they had forgotten about the plane crash and the mugging all together, believing that it would never come true. How wrong they were. As a result, Silver started writing all their dreams down in a journal. Lost in thoughts, they decided to go to their back garden and just sit in the grass.

At some point, they had fallen asleep and were suddenly woken up by a group of 18-24 year olds jumping Into their back garden from over the fence. They were all smiling as if they had accomplished something great. Standing up, Silver looked at all of them, then asked, “Who’s the leader of this little gang here?” They were ready to kick them all out after a few minutes of no response when one of them, a tall, maybe around 5‘8 or 5’11, brown haired, blue eyed male walked forward. He looked to be around 18 or 19. “I’m the leader, as you called it, Silver, and we have a request for you.”


End file.
